Mayapple's 'What If'
by domoluvu
Summary: Mayapple thinks about her's and Crow's relationship over the years and how much he means to her. Fair warning, there does go some dark themes but not explicit, so please read at your own risk. The cover, was made, by discord member: Rainbow, the Elite Broker.


**Mayapple's 'What-If' **

**This is from Mayapple's perspective over the years of her and Crow's friendship. Thanks to the support and encouragement of the people on discord who gave me this idea. Special thanks to my friend, Rain who encourage me every step on the way and giving positive feedback. **

Crow. A Buzzardling. Son to the notorious villain Buzzard, frequent kidnapper of my mother. I know I should fear him; hate him even. Everyone has told me so, since before I could remember. Yet despite all that, when I first officially met him I didn't see any of that. I saw a kid my age going through a tough time because of people who judged them. Being judged by strangers who don't even know them, expecting them to act a certain way just because of who their family is. As the daughter of a princess, I can relate to him in this way. Just because my mother is a princess, they all expect me to act regal and dignified. But that's just not who I am, I enjoy having fun, getting involved with others, and being myself. All the expectations were suffocating, having to wear a smile all the time, cause why should I frown? I have a future of being a princess, rich, and the loyalty of everyone in the kingdom. Just because I'll get kidnapped in the future, it's no reason to frown it's to be expected of a princess. I only have to follow what is already written for me and that is it; I absolutely dislike that idea the most.

Crow, however, rebelled against what society has deemed him to be. Sure he can be a bit wild, but at least he was true to himself. If he did anything, it was because it was his choice. I envied that about him, he didn't care what anyone said as long as it was him and anyone else that made them think that way about him. I wanted to be like that, even just by a little. So I decided to become his friend, even if it took some time to convince him.

I remember him throwing a fit the first few times, I tried to interact with him. The very first is how Mack got involved, and their very first fight. He held his own, but in the end, Mack was just stronger and knocked him out with a straight punch to the face. I was so scared, I thought he would get a concussion. I scolded Mack and forced him to help me carry Crow to the Nurse's office. Even after that, they would still fight with Crow using tricks to try and beat Mack over petty arguments. Eventually, he allowed me to be his friend, which just meant that he would stop trying to shoo me away. Although he claims that he only said yes because I was "pushy", I mean I was very earnest about it, but still, he agreed to be my friend. We've hanged out around school, well I just followed him and tried to get him to do things. He would just complain, but I noticed he will actually pay attention to what's going on. He's still distrusting of my kindness, which made me sad. He had no one outside his family to show him, it's no wonder he's like that. But when he's actually having fun, he loves to steal the spotlight. Oddly enough, he didn't change how he acted towards me until I was put in real danger.

It all began like any normal day at school. I went to class, bothered Crow for a bit trying to make try new things, maybe even join a club. The day ended and I told Crow I'll text him later are my tutoring session was over. I may or may not have forced him to trade numbers, but that's not important because it turned out it was a good thing that I did. I had to stay after school to help a small group that was falling behind in academics; one of them happened to be Mack. Mack is athletic sure, but he's lacking in the brains department. Besides Mack, there's Anna L., Tim Cunner, Anna S., and Eddie Erving Lichten. They all had various subjects they needed help with, some more than others, and I was prepared to help them all. After a few weeks of spending time together, they've all improved greatly, however, Eddie didn't appear to improve at all. I was worried and asked to stay behind after I walk the rest out of the school, and sent a text to my friend. Mack wanted to stay behind to walk me back home, but I told him it was fine and that he shouldn't worry. One my few regrets is that sent him away that night, maybe...no if he had stayed then that wouldn't have happened.

I made it a habit to fire a string of texts to Crow so he knows that I actually do care about the conversation. I sent him a quick text telling him, I'll send more later after I help a classmate for another hour. He replied ten minutes later with 'ok', I knew he liked our 'talks'. Within 45 minutes I started to grow frustrated and decided to call it a day. I was packing my things when they came up behind me and covered my mouth with an odd smelling cloth. I tried to fight him off, as he cursed under his breath that it wasn't like the movies. We struggled for a while until he somehow managed to trip me and causing me to hit my head on the table. That's when everything started going black. My last thought was that I hoped Crow wouldn't be mad at me for not texting him back.

I woke up in a dark dank room with my torso tried to some pillar behind me. My hands were free but the cost of moving them was a case of rope burn and bruising. The sound of a door opening caught my attention as light began to leak through behind Eddie. I started to shout and cry at him, begging him to tell me what is happening and to let me go. I knew I was going to get kidnapped one day, but no one told me it would be this horrifying. He let loose a low chuckle that grew with each passing second as time carried on as he barreled over in half. I became stiff as he approached me stopping only an arm's length away to kneel in front of me. I would never forget what he said to me as he began to play with my hair.

"Oh princess-to-be, you are quite humerus aren't you. Acting like you never expected this to happen when everyone knows it's in your future job description. I'm only giving you a taste of what is to come." He gave a sharp tug on my hair as his voice sent shivers down my spine. I didn't dare blink in his searching eyes and lazy grin, as we sat watching each other. Eventually what felt like hours but maybe it was only moments, he let go of my hair and stood back up to his full height to enjoy the view of me quivering in fear. He left me in the dark once more with my thoughts, and the dread of him returning. Or was it the fear of never being found and being stuck with him?

I don't know how much time had passed, or even when I fell asleep but I do know I was awakened to a vibration in my pocket. Grateful that I left my phone on silent while I was busy at the library, and it was left unnoticed by Eddie. I surmised he forgot to take my phone, the only problem was, it was in my back pocket. Realizing that I could call for help, I strained my arm to reach and get. It was agonizing and slow filling me with fear that he could come back any second. Through some miracle, I managed to grab hold of my phone and was able to pull where I can see the screen. I had a couple of messages from mom, Mack, a few servants, friends, and even Crow. He's the most recent, asking where I was. Without even hesitating I sent '_**HELP!'**_ to his phone not risking a call in case he comes back. I heard footsteps coming by near the door, so I hid it under my thigh.

Eddie looked annoyed as he carried his backpack down the steps, and he seemed to think its somehow it's my fault based on how his eyes furrowed by looking at you. Steeling myself I asked him where he went.

"I went to school like a good student, I had to pass suspicion by playing innocent to your disappearance. Sicking right? But it will all be worth it when my plans comes in full circle."

"W-what is your plan? Why did you kidnap me anyway, I won't be a princess until a few more years anyway."

"Well, princess-to-be if you must know...nah not yet don't worry I'm sure you'll like it." I highly doubted that, but I didn't voice my thoughts as he got closer before kneeling in front of me again. So I tried to change the topic, maybe put him in a better mood will change his mind?

"You seem upset, did something happen at school?"

"Bolt, yes! *sigh* Do you have any idea how hard it is researching criminal/villain law with everyone being on high alert? It's not easy let me tell you, not to mention those two idiots you seem to be so fond of."

"Idiots...Crow and Mack?"

"Yes, now don't interrupt. See what with him coming from a villain family and with how much you spend time together, they wasted no time putting the blame on him. Unfortunately, Mack being a reckless idiot he is charged him when he was busy tinkering on some sort of machine and then all hell broke loose. Nearly the whole school blew up, although I don't know what happened after that I got out while I could. So I went to the library once the cops were done with me, and I found some irritating details about you royals."

"Oh, well I'm sorry is there anything I could do?"

"Nah, it's not your fault. Some old crone called Malice placed some protective rules on how villains should treat their captives. So here I am," he shrugged his bag off and started to open it to take some items out, "taking care of your wounds I inadvertently gave you." He pointed to my head while holding a roll of gauze, but for some reason, he also had a spray bottle as well he placed down by his bag.

"Can I ask what's with the spray bottle?"

"Oh, that? I was thinking of spraying you if you act bad," he laughed at his own joke. "Sorry, I kid. It to keep your mouth from going dry. Can't risk you needing to go to the bathroom only to escape, so it'll have to do for now. Don't worry in the future I'll be more prepared."

"I-its fine." 'Future!?'

He started to treat the wound on my head and each second, I prayed he didn't catch a glimpse of my phone. I prayed even harder that no one contacted me at that moment. Once he finished he ordered me to open my mouth and he gave me only a single spray of water before leaving. I wanted to cry, the situation is scary and I'm all alone. Is this what a princess goes through every time!? How has mother not told me how it can be terrifying, she always remained so calm abet miffed at times. I don't want to be a princess if I have to go through this! But, maybe if I can just talk to him more he can change his mind and then we can forget about all this and maybe becomes friends! But a small voice told me that may never happen and that I'll be forever. I was beginning to hyperventilate, but by some miracle, I felt a familiar buzz beneath my thigh. I glanced at the door, before slowly pulling it out and glancing at the screen. It was a message from Crow. I wanted to laugh, yet I just allowed a smile slip past as I began to read the message. He wanted to know where I was and what happened. I desperately wanted to tell him, but I still had hope that I could change Eddie's mind so I didn't tell. I just told him that I don't know where, but it was dark and windowless. He didn't reply for some time and I began to panic as my phone was already on low battery. I didn't realize I was crying even when everything started getting blurry until the door opened and Eddie came down to check on me.

He was furious, he rushed at me before I could hide the phone and yanked it out of my hand. I cried for him to give it back but he just stormed out letting my screams drown in the darkness. I should have just told Crow who took me, now I don't even have any way to communicate with him. Why didn't I call someone while I had the chance!?

I passed out from exhaustion and was rudely awoken by someone yanking my hair. With a yelp, I opened my eyes to stare at Eddie's glaring eyes. In a futile attempt, I tried to scoot back as far as I could, but the beam prevented me from doing so.

"I saw you were texting that disgrace of a villain, Crow. Honestly, it just warms my heart seeing how much he cares about. Although I am more touched that you didn't tell him who I was, truly flattered over here. But I don't appreciate being used Mayapple." Its the first time he had used my name since the kidnapping and it froze me to the core. "I was surprised that you didn't contact your buddy Mack, I mean he's training to be a hero, isn't he? Well at least with Crow, he has no one to believe and even if he does try to save you he'll be all alone with the cops hot on his trail." I don't know why but that made me burn with rage that I did not have before.

"Just what is your problem with Crow, anyway. First, you kidnap me for whatever sick reason you have, and then one-third of the conversation its's Crow related. And over half of that is just you insulting him. So tell me, Eddie Lichten what is your problem with Crow!?" That outburst made him jump back in surprise and It felt good getting that reaction out of him. While I was glaring daggers at him, I panted trying to regain my lost breath.

A moment of silence passed between us before Eddie broke it with his own roar.

"You want to know why I hate him so much? Fine! I hate that bolting idiot cause he was lucky to be born into such a grand family such as his. He has the fame and respect before he could even lift his head, and how does he use it? By squandering it by playing a normal highschool student instead of living up to what his family already gave him. I would kill for something like that, and trust me your buddy isn't as clean as you think." he grabbed my hair to lift my head so I could see his sanity seeping away as he continued. "Fortunately for you, it's against the rules to kill royalties. Even if you are not princess yet, you will be and I need everyone to see that."

"Eddie, what does your plan have to do with me?"

"Why to be the number one villain of this kingdom and kick that poser to the curve. I'll take everything from him, and it all starts with you." He let my head drop as he began to leave, but stopped at the stairs to say a single phrase that gave me hope. "By the way, he responded by saying that he'll come for you. Really he is a bigger idiot than I thought we're on the outskirts how can he find us."

Crow's coming...he's coming for me. I pulled my knees as high as the ropes will allow to rest my head. I only have to wait for him. It's Crow, if he says it and then he's gonna make it happen.

When you're isolated in complete darkness, time seems to have lost all meaning with the only guess of time being when Eddie comes at sporadic times to spray water into my mouth. If I had to guess, I'd say its been over two days...maybe less, maybe more, either way, I couldn't tell. After every time he would give me water, he would gag me to keep me from talking now and he admitted that I was a good listener. But in reality, it was only due to the gag that prevented me from talking like we did before. On his tenth way down, he wore his sick grin again, if I had to hate something it would be that grin. It only promised bad news, but what he had in his hand was another issue altogether. It was my phone and it was ringing. He raised a single finger in a motion that meant to be silent while he answered the call. He let the other voice talk while he just listened before putting it on speaker. It was Mack's voice yelling loud for me to answer him, with Crow in the background asking what's happening. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing as I listened. Then just like that, he hung up before lifting my head to take a picture with my phone and sent it to them. He waited for a beat for the reply before busting out laughing. He showed me what a massive response he got before shutting it all down. I couldn't figure him, he had all the attention so what was he waiting for? Whatever it was it didn't take long before Crow and Mack showed up.

I was awoken by sounds of fighting from above and I began to push against my restraints and scream against the gag. The sounds got louder and so did I and when the door opened I swear I had gone horace from how much I screamed. Mack busted down the door and made quick work of the ropes, removing my gag, and paused only to take my appearance all in. He had murderous look, but at the sound of my whimper, he just held me close before lifting my tired body up. We headed up just as Crow finished beating up Eddie with only a few cuts and bruises, but other than that just fine. The moment he saw me, he made quick work making his way towards me. I didn't have the heart to look into his eyes as he surveyed my body, from the banged on my head, my tear-stained red-puffy eyes, to the bruises on my arms. I didn't even have to look to feel his bloodlust rise the more he stared. Thankfully, Mack stopped him and forced him to just tie Eddie up instead. Crow left before the cops were called, leaving me with Mack feeling just slightly hollow, but also seeing mack in a new light. After that, I spent the next few days in the hospital to check both my physical and mental health. Mack would show up every day, giving me flowers or some kind of treat. It was nice and it made me feel relaxed. However, that was only during the day, at night it brought a new sort of existence. The first night I spent there, left me feeling scared and unsafe like I would never be safe again. The next night, Crow came in some ridiculous outfit he called a disguise, the staff didn't allow him to come visit for they didn't trust him. Every night before I got discharged, he would set up an elaborate light show that would play soothing melodies and if that didn't work he would just sit and talk with me until I fell asleep. We joked that his eyes were because of me keeping him up every night, and he said that to make it up to him that he'll allow me to take me to someplace.

Two weeks had passed and everything and gone back to normal, or at least I had hoped it would. Some people would give me pity looks while others just didn't see the big deal as it was bound to happen sooner or later. That made me feel less than ecstatic, but I can see where they were coming from and even told Crow that whenever he tried to go pick a fight with someone he would overhear. That didn't stop him from pulling pranks on them when I wasn't around though. He and Mack had formed a somewhat rivalry going on, well at least one good thing came out of this. Until it was time for me to keep my word and allow Crow to take me to someplace he won't tell me the name of until we got there.

He was being gentle as he gave me space, but also pulled me along to distract me from the slump only he seems to know I'm in. I eventually gave in after his constant pestering, to follow him to who-knows-where. Guess this is what it was like for him when I wouldn't stop bothering him. He took me to a small racing area that looked just a tad run down. I wasn't so sure about the whole thing, I mean I have a reputation to uphold. Its what is expected of me. When I told of such he just scoffed and waved the problems away saying no one would care who I was only if I could drive well. I still wasn't very convinced so he just a wig on my head and threw his jacket at me before pulling me by my hand towards the tracks. I was just by his side as he raced around the track with others going all out to win. It was shocking, to say the least at first, but then it was thrilling and then I was yelling along with Crow aiding him to win. At the end of the day, he taught me how to drive one once I was confident I could handle it. Should have known he an ulterior motive.

The following week, he decides that we should race each other instead of taking turns like we normally do. I was worried, not that I wouldn't I planned on winning, but he has been paying for everything so far but he waved my concerns away saying its fine. In the end, we made a bet, whoever lost would have to change their hair to however the winner wants. Naturally, I said deal, I wanted to see him in a mohawk with purple stripes. The engines began and then we took off not even giving the other drivers a chance. Our only concerns were to outdo the other, and not get what the other had planned. It was thrilling, the wind blowing past my face and the sound drowning out any stray thoughts. I should have won, but Crow somehow managed to tie with me at the finish line. Shooting me his signature shark tooth grin he came over towards me, already wearing his gloating face. Too bad I didn't plan on letting him.

"Oh well, I guess it's a tie. I guess there's no point to the bet now."

"Heh, come now my lady as a future princess shouldn't you keep your word?"

"Don't call me your lady, we agreed to be on even footing remember? As for the bet, fine let's get over with." 'He did have a point, besides he gets to change his hair too.'

"I remember, alright let's go to the salon."

"Oh, my mom is going to kill me."

"Hey, at least your hair will match your name."

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing~ Cherry~" It honesty shocked me at first that I just let him pull me along, it was the first time he had ever called me by my first name. I've told him back when I was in the hospital, but until he had yet to say it. It had a strange effect on me, at the time I couldn't place this feeling at the time, but I know now that feeling was love.

He had them cut my hair chin length, where it used to be shoulder length, and dyed it sunset red. It was beautiful, which made me feel a tad guilty about what I did to him. Thankfully he took it in great stride and even dressed the typical outfit to go with it the next day at school. We got all sorts of stares, and it exciting to feel what it was like to actually do something that deserved such looks; as opposed just being associated with it due to family. I wanted to repay him back for everything yet he refused.

"Crow, I've been wondering. How did you have enough money for something like that? I can repay you, you know."

"I'm rich Mayapple, you're not the only rich kid at this school."

"Oh. Right." I forgot who his dad was and that he was rich, it was embarrassing I'm sure my face matched my newly dyed hair. He just chuckled at my expense and saying that he only did it cause I needed it. And that's when I knew, he knew I had an issue with my hair since the incident. I didn't want to say anything thinking it was for the best, but he knew. My face went from red to pale in seconds expecting a judging look as to why I didn't tell him. Yet as I looked up, he only gave me a somber smile that lasted for a mere moment before his wicked grin returned to change the topic. He bet he could beat me at the tracks and walked way waiting for me to follow. I was so grateful and warm that I followed close behind talking casually.

...Play...

"Come on Crow, let's join! You'll love it!"

"Why should I? They'll probably have me play the villain or be part of the stage crew."

Time has passed and it was time for play auditions. I've always wanted to be part of one and I was going to rope Crow in no matter what! He needs an extra-curriculum outside of mechanics and robot club anyway, so he has no room to weasel himself out of this.

"Well, you are the best when it comes to machinery, besides you wouldn't want to be center staged anyway right?"

"...right, fine let's go. I heard Mack is auditioning too, maybe if you're lucky he'll be your knight and you'll share a passionate kiss." He began to mock kiss the air before busting out laughing in his obnoxious way at my red face.

"Crow stop playing! Besides, there's no guarantee that'll I'll be the lead anyway." I already signed our names up earlier, so I just headed towards the stage with him following.

"What you kidding? Please knowing you, you'd get in no problem, you're great at everything you do." Still, at a distance behind me, he thought I wouldn't hear what he muttered under his breath. _"Not to mention that you're the future princess, of course, you'll get the part."_

The play is about a captured girl forced to just do as she is told until she met a strange masked man while out doing chores. At first, he seemed to just appear whenever she was alone asking her to flee and come with him. But she couldn't find the strength to do so, mostly due she thought he only lived in her imagination. That is until he arrived one day at one of the parties her captives held every few months to flux their wealth. Now that she saw him there amongst and interacting with people she began to make strides in freeing herself. She asked for help, but he would only offer guidance. He told her that to be strong she shouldn't be overly dependent on anyone, and learn how to stand on her own first before asking for help she could do herself. It wasn't until at the last act during the party that she finally makes her way free and he finally stepped in officially freeing her from her captives. While she physically broke her own chains, he broke the contract that kept her bound to them. Together they made their left with him caring for her every whim cause she had long since earned to be treated such a way. They share a kiss and then the curtains close and the play ends.

The story sounded like a dream and the play I saw last year was amazing. The protagonist started off restrained and controlled until she is showed a different way to live. She's not saved per se but rather saved herself by the male lead's guidance. It gave a strong female role while the male played the supporting role. Which is why it made me so happy, that I got the leading role. To be a star in the leading lights and adored by talents alone; plus Mack being the male lead isn't too bad either. Since that time when he cut my ropes, I've begun to notice him more than I have before. Still, he can be too much at times and at others a nuisance, but he can be kind when he tries. Of course, I haven't told Crow any of this, yet he still teases me over something so small. I can only imagine his face when I tell him that he was right the whole time. Speaking of Crow, I better go check up on him. He actually really tried to get the lead and he was good, amazing even. Yet they went with Mack instead, they said it was because he was better but really they didn't want to cause a scandal by the PTA(parent-teacher admitting) because of him. So they kept him as the understudy and stagehand, he is good with machines after all.

"Congrats, crow at least you're the understudy."

"Yeah, just remember your big kiss scene later."

"Urgh, don't remind me!"

"Oh, I thought were into that whole romance junk?"

"It's not junk! It's just that um...you see…"

"Mayapple?"

"I've never been kissed before okay! And I don't want it to be in front of everyone, to judge if it goes bad. You happy?"

"How can anyone mess up on a kiss, you just press your lips together and that's it? My bro told me when he kissed his boyfriend he didn't care who saw, he pulled him in fast before he could change his mind. You just need to focus on your partner…Mack...wow you really are gonna kiss him."

"Crow!"

"Sorry, sorry just takes a moment to process. Anyway, just focus on him and everything else won't matter. The curtains close right after anyway, so you can break apart if you end up hating it."

"But what if he wants to practice beforehand? The teacher may have us doing that and I'm not-"

"Cherry! Don't worry, he may be Mack, but even he respects boundaries. If you're that worried, then I'll have a talk with them. After all, I'm in charge of how the stage will be set and run. So what I say goes, and anyone who dares disagrees with me will be sorry." He gave a sharp crazed grin towards the stage at the people who remained.

"Ignoring that for now, how I thought you were just a stagehand?"

"Nothing to worry about, I know my way to gain control of people."

"You can't hurt anyone Crow."

"Boo, just take the fun out of it why don't you."

With that settled, the next few weeks were spent in preparation for the play. The three of us would practice running lines together and how to move at certain scenes. Crow surprised us by how close to detail he had put in everything to look as realistic as possible. While many complained at first, they were not disappointed with his work, especially with the special effects. He even added a voice modular to the collar of the coat. He said it will make the voice echo and it can even change the voice to something else. The moment it was put to use, it entrapped everyone's attention and was unanimously agreed to be used in the play. While all this has been going on, I and Mack grew even closer. He respected my space and didn't go any farther like Crow said he would. But during the night of the play, we would have to kiss and I think if it's him that I can go through with it.

It was finally time and I was beyond nervous, but everyone was too busy so I was on my own. I spied Mack already dressed stuffing his face. I asked him why, and he replied it was calming. I don't know how just the thought made me want to puke. Meanwhile, Crow looked at home commanding everyone to get ready as we were about to go on. Then one of the crew came up to me handing me a cup of water, they said Crow told them to do it to ease my nerves. At the corner of my eye, I saw a few of them trying to pull Mack away from the food and clean him upright. With less than two minutes until showtime, I made my way to him to thank him. He brushed it off as he didn't me ruining his play. It was under his control and nothing was going to ruin it; then he hurried me along for the show was about to start.

Everything had gone smoothly so far, and I felt like I could keep going, but it was time for intermission. Mack disappeared, saying something about an upset stomach leaving before he could change. I and the make-up crew did some touch-ups and fixed anything for the rest of the play. I still had some time to kill, but neither Crow nor Mack were anywhere to be seen. This was worrying, the play was about to resume, and yet no one was worried. They aren't telling me something, and every time I pressed for answers they looked scared. In the end, I had to put aside my worries for the curtains had already risen. Thankfully, Mack's character doesn't make many appearances at the start second act. When he finally did show up, I shot him a look across the stage. He only returned with a nod, as the costume obscured his facial features.

I don't know what he did, but he carried himself more confident and took the lead of dancing easily twirling me around like we've been doing it for years. I wanted to remain to be mad, but it was all too smooth I just couldn't. Even though the voice module can alter his voice, it couldn't change the tone in his voice when he said his lines. For every practice and even the first half, he was too brash that leaked with the unease due to trouble remembering his lines. Now, I felt he was a completely different person, still far from being professional but better than before. Then came the time I had dreaded before, the final scene. **The kiss**. Almost just like that, all his confidence disappeared, as his head-the faintest movements-faced towards the crowd. Remembering what Crow told me about focusing on your partner, I reached up and tilted his face towards mine pulling it close waiting for him to reach forward. Within moments, he cupped my hands and closed the gap. Unconscionably I closed my eyes, blocking out the cheers and the closing curtains. When we did eventually part, he pulled away fast before I could stop him. The rest of the actors joined me on stage, and then he returned to my side seeming obvious to what just happened. I didn't have a chance to ask him, as we had to bow and then start cleaning up. He was gone before I could ask, and Crow was too busy to hear me as he was making sure everything was done his way before the next scheduled date. So I dropped it and didn't bring it up until later when we started dating. But he just laughed it up, blaming for overeating at the time. It wasn't a clear answer, but it was one he gave me so I left it as that. Sadly, Crow gave us space-too much space if you ask me- and we haven't spent much time together as we used to.

It was nearly graduation time, and my mother told me that I would be ready to become the next princess. When I told them this, I received mixed responses. Mack was so proud as he was also almost finished with his hero training as well. Where's Crow's was conflicted, like he wanted to be happy but something was holding him back. I didn't see him for a couple of days after that. When he did reappear, he showed up at my home with some training gear. He didn't even give any warning, he just showed up and defeated the guards that 'welcomed' him. Normally he would have looked pleased, but not this time. This time he looked worried, and this only furthered my point when he had me go change into something to train in. I called Mack, and he said he'll be right over. Tensions were high when he got here, and Crow explained what he had planned. He wanted to teach me how to fight. Not defend, fight.

"Can someone tell me why you're teaching my girlfriend how to fight?"

"Maybe because I want her to be safe and know how to defend herself."

"But that's why I'm here, I'm her boyfriend and the future hero of Macro."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

"You said something, birdie."

"Yeah, I said she shouldn't have to depend on some blockhead when she can do it herself!"

"She's gonna be a princess! She doesn't need to do any of that but be rescued and saved by the hero, me!" At this point, they began to clench their fists as they were no more than two feet apart if I didn't do anything they would have broken into a fight.

"Thinking like that will only get her hurt again! If you even so much as-"

"Guys, can't we just start now?" I get what they both are coming from, but I have to side with Crow on this one. I can't just depend on Mack, not if I planned for that incident to never repeat. Which, in this life of mine, it just might and being helpless like that again terrified me.

"Fine" "Fine"

We spent the next couple of months training every day, only resting on Mondays; cause we all agreed they were a drag. They both complimented me as I improved, but I was still nowhere near their level so I trained even at night when they left. I needed to get stronger. The day of my coronation Crow didn't show up, until much later that day. He snuck into my window and caught me off guard, on reflex I punched him square in the jaw. He just laughed, praising my reaction and brushing off my apologies. He admitted to me that he will he Macro's next villain, so I don't have to worry too much. He said it would be better for everyone if he was, "It's in my blood after all." He told me that he'd make it so that way, no one would dare try to step into his territory and take over, he wouldn't let them. I was so confused, and demanded answers but he just gave me a slip of paper and left. "Just thought, you should know so that you can cancel any plans you may have."

Dear Princess Mayapple,

This is a fair warning from the Crow Empire, that you will be kidnapped as followed in the directions below. Everything is ready for your capture, and the paperwork had been filed out. Keep this in mind, that this may your only warning of such caliber. Any worries or complaints shall go through Becky Rockwell. Please enjoy your remaining time before the appointed time of your capture.

Date: x/xx/20xx

Time: 11:30am

Signed, Crow

"Who's Becky?"

…...…Break-up...…

This became my new normal. Crow would kidnap me, making sure I was comfortable, fight Mack, lose, and then leave. The first month or so it was fun and exciting, but then it grew repetitive and I missed hanging out with my buddy. So before Mack 'rescued' me, I invited Crow to a tennis game. If Crow taught me anything, it was not to worry what everybody thought and just have fun with my decisions. That didn't stop him from complaining about how weird the whole situation was, yet he would still show up no matter what. Becky slowly joined in on our games as well and I would tease him as payback to what he did with me from all that time ago. How naive I was, thinking that nothing would change and that it would forever be like this. Unfortunately, like all good things, it had to come to an end someday. I just didn't think that it would all happen because Mack had issues with our situation. He refused to 'save' me, and let Crow kidnap me. I was hurt and even though Crow tried, I just didn't feel like talking.

"Do you wanna talk about it? I mean, that was awkward from where I was standing. But it was just stupid and selfish on his part, I mean nothing he said was even remotely true right."

"Yeah, right. Look, Crow, thanks for trying but for now I need some space. I'm sure you want to celebrate for winning against Mack and the police, don't let me bring you down."

"Mayapple…"

"Good night, Crow." He had come along way from that kid that wanted to push everyone away. He's now a well-known villain and my best friend, although he does cause major property damage that costs a lot to repair. He lets me roam his ship, not wanting to ever put me in a similar situation Eddie did. He once even kicked a minion right off the ship for even trying to tie me up. I just waited until he decided to send me home. Wasn't I surprised when he didn't, even more, that I had company.

He actually had a plan that I didn't know of and it involved more than one princess...and prince. We dubbed ourselves, Crow's Captive Crew, C3 for short. Despite actually going as a villain he still took time out of his plan to help each of us with our issues. He traveled to different kingdoms to help us and he even met Farrah Day, and they were absolutely adorable together. In addition, he even found the secret that I kept from him. I didn't want him, or anyone for that matter, to know about the work I was doing until I had perfected it. How could I have been so blind to full-on believe Crackle, he lied and used me for his own twisted game. If Crow wasn't there, I...I don't know if I would have stopped. I might have killed him, but Crow was there and I did stop. At least from what I can say Farrah Day and her sister are safe. He let them terrorize his minions and even had small competitive talks of science stuff. Then came the biggest surprise of all, he was part of the game show, "Would You Date a Super Villian?" Incidentally, they didn't even have anyone to participate on the other side, so the studio requested us to participate as well. With Becky's persuasion, he let us join, it seems she has a stronghold on him. It's cute, if not alarming considering that, not that I'll ever tell him, but she is more villainous than him. What was more surprising was that Becky was the first to volunteer before anyone else stepped up. I supposed she did it to hurry things along and start a chain reaction of others agreeing, but really I think she just hopes to get a date with Crow. Other than me, Arielle also joined, which no one saw coming, but no one wanted to disagree with her.

I went first not really expecting anything other than those on the other side to answer my questions. Malachite was too flamboyant with his and Malice, who I've only heard of before had surprisingly nice answers. Where's Crow's were...very him and he was honest with me, in front of dozens on broad TV no less. It was just going fine, but the host tried to keep shutting me down about how I believe villains can change. The real twist was that the audience got to choose who I was supposed to date and I had to agree or disagree. Which considering how the public saw both me and Crow, it came as no surprise that they wanted us to date. At that moment, I had a choice to make. Should I agree and date Crow, or reject in front of thousands to keep things the way they are now? A part of me wanted to agree and just move forward with the feelings I had already in my heart for him. Another part, wanted me to do it in spite of Mack, but that would only prove him right. I didn't want to go through with it, if it was what everyone wanted then I didn't. Besides, Malice certainly did not look like an 'old crone', but that's for another time.

So I turned him down, quite harshly to be honest, but it was for the best. To really sell the point, I spoke my thoughts on Malice. Obviously Crow was offended but, it's him he likes to be overly dramatic anyway.

Becky replaced me after that, and the show continued until Tempra started to wage war on Crow. Speaking of them, they have a date planned once everything is over. I'm happy for them, truly I am he deserves love more than anyone I know. I'm sure that they'll be happy, in their own way; hopefully, nothing gets destroyed from them dating. Now, however, back on the ship while Crow and Arielle face off against the train, me and the rest of the C3 are trying to cheer Malachite up. I'm rooting for him, it's very clear he cares for her but he becomes a mess when he's near her.

Everything was falling to pieces, the heroes of the different kingdoms had banded together to defeat Crow as his home was destroyed beneath his very feet. I don't know how but he made it through and re-defeat them, even hyper Mack. Which surprising, not on his power but that he was there considering he dumped me not too long ago. During that time Becky had crammed us all into some crystal-like chambers waiting for Crow to arrive. Once there, I truly saw Crow as a villain he claimed he was. I was scared, and I pleaded with him, we all did for him not to go through with it. For a moment no one said anything, waiting as Crow was making a decision on what to do. Thankfully, my friend re-appeared as he made excuses as to why he couldn't that day. Becky however, saw differently and turned on him. Dropping my chamber onto his body, it temporary paralyzed him. We all, us royalty, had to help to defeat Becky before it was too late. In our last-ditch effort to win, Crow sacrificed himself to take the blast and save us all.

Once the dust cleared, I managed to catch a ride home trying to get my kingdom under order as I waited to hear from Crow. During that time, Mack had tried to get back together with me, only to get turned down. I had begun dating Malice and all was good until a familiar figure crawled through my window late at night.

"Hey crow long time no see, I'm glad you're doing okay after everything." After weeks of silence, at my window late at night just like so many years ago, there was Crow. Looking just a tad ruffled, but alive and well all the same. He remained near the window as he began to talk.

"Naturally, princess you can't keep a villain of my level, such as myself, down long. There's no one better than me, at what I do. And soon, the whole world will know that too." He had this glint in his eye as he glanced out the window briefly before looking at me again. He always had that look whenever he had plan he a lot of faith in. Evidently it was also those plans that got him in plenty in trouble at school. The same look, when he started to gather the other royalties. It only vanished when he realized what using us would actually entail. Still, I better let him know that I can't allow him to do as he, please.

"Well as my kingdom's new main hero, just try it, Crow."

"Oh I'll will, you've been warned. But today's just a social visit, be seeing you, princess." And just like that, he jumped out the window only to be caught by Becky in some sort of craft. _'And he calls me a softie, it takes a lot for him to truly hate. Figured they would stick together after everything, they work well together.'_ After that, I haven't seen him for a good while. I had to literally had to hack into his communication device just to talk to him, only to see him kidnapping another princess. I made sure to keep in contact more frequently since then.

More time had passed and Crow was finally married. Although the thought of us being together at the alter has passed my mind once, they were quickly chased away with other responsibilities. Just seeing him smile so wide, even if it screamed crazy, the day he announced that he was engaged to the world was spectacular. I was the first to demand when they would marry. I had to push them to actually set it up before a date was actually set. Thankfully Becky took care of all the details, while Malice and I berated Crow with questions. We even set up the bachelorette party together, to say it got out of hand is an understatement. Heck, even their wedding was something that no one could predict. The moment they were officially married they just up and robbed everyone-besides me and Malice-in the room. I was left having to pay for over 30 boxes of pizza, wings, and etc. I was not too soon to forgive him, even if I had already set them up for their honeymoon as my gift to them. When I did end up seeing him again, I asked him how his honeymoon as we just casually fought in the street after he tried to erupt a bomb.

"So how was the honeymoon?"

"Oh, it was fun, went sightseeing, blew up some places, Becky tried to kill me and vice versa."

"S...sounds lovely. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"What can I say, only my best friend can do something like that, so thanks!" He took a swipe at my head as we moved past by some debris.

"Did you just admit we're best friends?" At this point, I had gained higher elevation giving me the advantage to press down on him.

"Don't get cheeky, you were already my best man so don't push it." As usual, he tried to cheat by blasting me off giving him the time to escape. For the next two years, whenever he wasn't busy with jobs or building his empire and I could spare a day, we would face off just for the fun of it. Sometimes we would be teams with our partners or face against them. And then again something changed. Malice revealed to me her original true intentions of our relationship. I was devasted, almost broken. Unlike Mack, I truly thought we had something. I even was beginning to think to reveal to my people of our relationship. When Crow found out, he went on a full rant before leaving saying he had to go prepare. Nearly a week later, a full-blown out war was waged between Malice and Crow. With all his forces against her, and even then she still had the upper hand. They were tearing the city apart and as its hero I and to put a stop to it. With a heavy heart, I dressed and took to the skies to Crow's crumbling aircraft. The details became fuzzy as Malic's magic distorted everything. In the end, I somehow made it to them and forced them to stop. Malice and I still weren't on good terms, but we were better off than how we were a week ago. I took a break from the dating game and put more focused on other things. Surprising it was Crow that convinced me to give Malice another chance when he showed up at my door instead of my window. He even dragged a Malice behind him who had seen better days. This time we took things even slower and then, she proposed-more than once I wasn't so trusting this time around-and I agreed. We held off getting married until there were minimal complications.

On the day of our wedding, I had run off, before anyone could stop me. I had cold feet and I was scared starting to doubt everything I just ran not caring if my suit got dirty. After everything I had gone through involving with villains could I really think of marrying one? I mean, I've been with Crow for years and he's still a villain and he decides to stay that way. I couldn't think straight and was beginning to hyperventilate. Then, like always Crow found me and put me at ease. Just filling the air with idle chit-chat until I was ready to talk.

"Crow, did you know that you were always my what if?"

"What?"

"My 'what if, if things were any different I would've chosen you instead of Mack."

"Hehe, we really would've shaken the world if that happened. Do you think you could handle something like that?"

"At the time, I didn't know, still don't know, but I was willing to try."

"And now? How do you feel about me now? Keep in mind, I'm a married man with a killer wife."

"Haha, yes I know, and I'm well aware of how she is. As of right now, I feel like you are an irreplaceable person to me. But I wouldn't change anything for what I have now, for that 'what if'."

"Really then what are you doing here, instead of the alter?"

"It's silly."

"Maybe….most likely but it matters to you so spill."

"Wow, you're so great with words Crow.***sigh*** I-I was just worried about what if this is just one big plot of hers to try and control...to use me again? I can't handle something like that again Crow. I just can't."

"Trust me, it isn't. If it was, I would have never agreed to help her to get back together with you. Besides she would be in violation of her own rules if she tried anything while married."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've seen it myself when I married Becky. But you know we play by our own rules so as long as it doesn't interfere with others we're fine to do as we please."

We stayed silent for a moment before Crow restarted the conversation, shocking me with how soft he was speaking and how awkward he was being.

"….just between best friends, I'll tell you a little secret that not even Becky knows about. Can I trust that you won't share this with anyone?"

"You have my word as both hero and prin-"

"No, as my best friend do you swear not to tell anyone?"

"Yes."

"I felt the same way then, and now the same as you. I could never afford to lose you."

"Thank you, Crow," standing to brush off my suit, "now carry me to my wedding."

"As your best man, it's the least I can do." With a grin, he stood and lifted me over his shoulder as we raced back towards my abandoned wedding. Once there, he had to give me a tiny push forward as Malice had never looked so beautiful than in her wedding dress. I was amazed and hurried down to get it the married underway, so I can just kiss her silly. I may be small, but thanks to years of training I can carry her no problem. Yet, she insisted to lift me, so we could kiss before they said we could. Many cheers followed on all sides letting us enjoy our moment. Watching the bouquet fly through the air, a flash of yellow flew past Malachite's reaching arms to snatch it from him. It turned out to be Foxglove as she landed in Mack's arms. I will say this about them, that I am glad that they have found each other. Despite all the changes, I'm glad that even now Crow remained my 'what if' and even more, my best friend.


End file.
